Death the Kid and Soul Evans Kid Has a Crush on Soul?
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Maka and Soul have been dating for a year. They love each other, but Death the Kid has feelings for Soul that he wishes Soul would have in return. When the two boys start dating, Soul doesn't tell Maka. The longer he waits the harder it will be for him and Maka. What will become of the star crossed lovers Death the Kid and Soul Evans? Enjoy, and I love tips from people! X3


Soul wakes up and sits up in his bed. He looks over at the framed picture on his night table. it's of him and Maka in front of a big christmas tree with snow falling all around. Soul gets out of his bed and gets dressed. After he became a Death Scythe, he and Maka kicked Blair out, then started dating. Soul heads to the kitchen, and when he gets there he sees Maka making pancakes. Maka notices him and smiles at him.

" How did you sleep honey?"

" Pretty good. Better since we kicked Blair out."

They both giggle and Soul sits down at the table. Maka brings him a plate of six pancakes, then sits down with her own plate of three pancakes. When they both finish their breakfast, it's about 11:04 a.m. so they watch some TV. When they start watching Black Butler, they hear a knock on the door. Soul gets up and turns to Maka.

" I'll get it."

Soul walks over to the door and opens it. Standing in front of him is Death the Kid. Kid is wearing his regular outfit under a big black coat, a black scarf, and boots. Kid looks up at Soul for a minute, then looks back down, hiding half of his face in his scarf, blushing.

" Sup Kid?"

P-Patty and Liz are having a party at Their house today, and t-they wanted me to invite you guys. Here is the invite."

Kid takes out a peice of paper and gives it to Soul. Their hands touch for a minute and Kid blushes.

" Thanks Kid, I'll ask Maka if we can go. I'll text you if we can come or not. You have my phone number, right?"

" I don't think i do."

" Oh, ok. Let me write it down for you."

Soul takes out a pen and piece of paper, writes his number on it, and gives it to Kid. Kid folds it up and puts it in his pocket. Kid waves good bye and walks off. Soul closes the door, and walks back to Maka in the living room.

" LIz and Patty are having a party, wanna go?"

" Sure. I can't wait to see them drunk. When does it start?"

" It starts at 5:00. There will be karaoke, drinks, food, and if someone needs to stay the night they can. Sounds cool"

" Alright, we can go. We should clean up the house before we go. Also, since it just stated snowing, we should grab our winter things."

" Okay. I really wanted to see episode 7, but lets clean, then watch it if we have time when we are done."

Maka smiles at Soul. Soul pulls Maka up off the couch. They start cleaning. Soul gets the upstairs, and Maka gets the down stairs. They both finish around 2:03. They get their coats, scarves, and boots and put them by the door. Once that's done, they sit on the couch and cuddle, while watching Black Butler. When ever Maka gets scared, she hides her face in Soul's chest. Soul smiles whenever this happens. They have been dating for about a year now and Soul is happy with it. At 4:50, they put on their coats, scarves and boots and walk to Patty and Liz's

They get there right at five. They knock on the door and it's answered by Liz.

" You guys got here just in time, we just started karaoke."

Maka and Soul walk in and take off their winter stuff. They sit on the couch and watch, cheer on, and laugh at Patty while she sings " Black Paper Moon". They see Black Star and Tsubaki sitting on the couch next to theirs, and Soul and Black Star high five. There's another knock on the door, and Liz opens it. It's Kid, with his hands full of grocery bags. Liz takes some of them and closes the door, shows Kid to the kitchen, and they start unpacking the bags. Everyone hears Liz gasp, then she runs into the living room.

" Patty! Kid brought Sake!"

Patty pauses the karaoke song, and looks at Liz smileing. She runs over to Liz and grabs the bottle and chugs half of it. Liz takes it back and drinks the rest of it. Patty, who is now drunk, goes back to singing, but now sounds like broken record. Liz is drunk enough to flirt with Black Star, and Soul starts drinking. Soon Soul, Patty, and Black Star are singing "I Wanna Be" together, and they are doing pretty good. Maka and Tsubaki, being the only sober ones next to Kid, start laughing and cheering them on. Liz starts flirting with Kid, but Kid says he's not interested. Liz smirks at him and goes back to the other couch. When they song is over Soul walks up Kid.

" Kid, could you show me to the bathroom?"

" S-sure Soul. Follow me."

Soul follows Kid to the bathroom, but when they get there, Soul pushes Kid into the bathroom and closes, then locks the door. He grabs Kid by the front of his shirt, then kisses him! Kid lets it happen, but when he pushes Soul away he is reluctant to do so.

" What are you doing? You have a girlfriend and I don't even think your gay."

" Kid, uh, Who's my girlfriend?

" Oh, right. yYour drunk. Maka is your girlfriend. I guess it was too good to be true."

Kid unlocks and opens the door. He walks out and closes the door behind him. Soul goes to the bathroom, then walks back into the living room. He sits next to Maka and starts making out with her. Kid watches them with envy in his eyes from the kitchen doorway. Their party ends around 10:58. Maka and Soul walk home, Kid gets picked up by his dad, and Black Star and Tsubaki walk over to their apartments across the street. When Kid gets home, he goes straight to his room. When he closes his door, he opens his night table drawer and takes out a photo. It's of him and Soul standing next to each other in front Lord Death. This was taken when Soul became a Death Scythe. Kid starts to tear up, when there's a knock on the door. Kid puts his photo back in it's drawer and closes it. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and turns to the door.

" Come in."

His dad opens the door and walks in. He isn't wearing his mask and cloak, so Kid can see his face. Kid starts tearing up again, then throws himself into his father's arms and cries.

" What's wrong, son?"

" Soul."

" Oh. What happened?"

" He kissed me at Liz and Patty's party."

" Isn't that a good thing?"

" He did it because he was drunk. He didn't even remember he had a girlfriend."

" Oooh. Kid, you know if there was anything I could do to help I would do it. But I tend to try not to interfere with love."

" I know. I think I'm just going to try to get some sleep."

" Okay. I love you. Good night."

" Good night, father."

Kid's dad walks out of his room and closes his door. Kid gets ready for bed, but has a hard time falling asleep. He finally goes to sleep at 12:56 a.m. When he wakes up next, it's 10:00 a.m. He gets dressed, then goes into the kitchen and makes some cereal. He eats it, then leaves a note for his dad saying he's going for a walk and should be back before lunch. He puts on his coat, scarf, and boots then walks out the door to the park. When he gets there, he dusts off the snow on a swing, and sits on it. He is looking at the ground, but when he notices a figure walking towards him, he looks up. It's Soul. Soul sits down on the swing next to Kid's after dusting the snow off, and they just sit there. Kid keeps looking at the ground while Soul looks at him. Suddenly, Soul stands up and walks in front of Kid. He tilts Kid's head up with his hand and kisses him! This time Kid doesn't fight it. When they finally break the kiss, Kid blushes a bunch and looks at the ground.

" Are you drunk again?"

" Nope, I'm totally sober. Maka thinks I'm out for a walk. At least that's what I left her in the note."

Soul squats down so that their eyes meet. Red to gold, gold to red.

" Wanna grab a chai Kid?"

Kid nods. Soul stands up when Kid does, and they walk to the cafe around the corner. at one point while walking, Soul grabs Kid's hand, and after blushing, he returns the hold. When the get to the cafe, they see Tsubaki and Liz. They order two vanilla chais then go sit with Liz and Tsubaki. When their drinks arrive, they say their good byes, and head back to the park. They dust the snow off a bench and sit together. Kid rests his head on Soul's shoulder, SOul rests his head on Kid's and they hold hands and cuddle. Sadly, their tender moment is interrupted when Soul gets a text from Maka.

" She wants me to come home. I'll see you around Kid."

Soul kisses Kid's forehead, then gets up.

" Y-yea Soul."

Soul waves good bye and walks back home. Kid sits there for a few minutes, then walks back home as well. When he gets there, he goes in his room and watches tv. He gets a text from Soul and they start texting back and forth until Kid goes to bed. The next time they meet, it's at a restaurant, having a sort of romantic dinner date. After dinner, Kid invites Soul inside his house after walking him home. When they get inside, they go straight to Kid's room and start making out. They get as far as taking each other's shirst off, but then Maka calls Soul telling him to come home. Soul kisses Kid one last time, then puts his shirt back on, and leaves. They meet at the park again and cuddle the next day.

" I had fun last night Kid. We should do that again."

" Yea. Have you told Maka yet?"

" What do you mean?"

" About us, about what we have been doing, you know what i mean! It doesn't feel right, having you cheat on Maka with me! If you can't break up with her, then I can't do this."

" Okay. I'll tell her soon. I promise."

Soul and Kid kiss, then walk back to Soul's house to drop him off. Soul makes sure no one's around and kisses Kid's forehead, then goes inside. Kid walks back home and cuddles a pillow while watching Kamisama Kiss. He gets a text from Soul saying Maka will be out of town for four days at a camp thing with Tsubaki and Liz. They will have the whole house to themselves and he wants Kid to come over. Kid texts back saying he agrees. He spends the rest of the night packing a few pairs of clothes in a bag. He tells his dad, who is fine with it, and asks Soul when he'll pick him up. Soul says he'll pick him up around 10:00 a.m., just to be safe. Kid falls asleep really easily that night. In the morning he gets up, gets dressed, eat breakfast, then waits for Soul. Soul arrives at 10:00, Kid says good bye to his father, jumps on Soul's motorcycle, and they are off to Soul's house. When they get there, Kid sets his bag down in Soul's room after taking off his jacket,scarf, and boots. Then he and Soul watch some Kamisama Kiss on the TV until lunch. They have fish for lunch, then, when they are finished, they go up to Soul's room and start making out again. They take off each other's shirts, then Soul gently pushes Kid onto the bed so that he is laying down. Soul gets on top of him and they continue kissing. Soul takes off Kid's pants so that Kid is now only in his boxers. He starts kissing Kid's neck while Kid moans. He rubs Kid's nipple while still kissing his neck. Kid moans even more.

" S-Soul..."

Soul stops rubbing Kid's nipple, and moves his hand down his chest slowly, making Kid blush and take hold of the blankets with his hand. Soul puts his hand down Kid's boxers and... Um, lets just say the rest of the day, they didn't come out of that room. At around 8:00 p.m. Kid wakes up to the sound of the front door opening, and voices.

" Maka, isn't that Kid's coat and scarf?"

" Maka. Look, it's Kid's boots. But i don't see Kid or Soul at all."

" Soul has been spending a lot of time with Kid lately. What's going on?"

Kid shakes Soul, trying to wake him up. While he is trying to shake Soul awake, he whispers to him,

" Soul, the girls are back early. Like, really early! Wake up!"

Soul groans, but won't wake up. Kid can hear the girls' foot steps on the stairs. if the walk in here, they will see Soul and Kid, naked, in the same bed. And Kid knows that. Right as Soul's eyes flutter open, His bedroom door slams open. He sits up with a jolt,covers his waste and below with the blanket, while Kid does the same, only up to his chest, like he was a girl. Maka's mouth is open, with her hands covering it, and Liz and Tsubaki stare wide eyed at Kid and Soul. Soul and Kid stare back with wide eyes.

" M-Maka, what are you doing back?"

" What are you doing in bed with Kid?"

" At the party, when i was drunk, i kissed Kid. I liked it and started developing feelings for me. I also knew Kid had feelings for me. We started dating, but i didn't tell you. I cheated on you with Kid. I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, but i was scared about telling you to be honest. It's about time you know. I love Kid, and I don't care what you think!"

Maka just stares at them along with Liz and Tsubaki.

" Liz, can you tell me why you guys are back so early?"

" The camp was canceled because of all the snow."

" Oh."

" Soul, why? Why would you choose some guy over me? My boobs may be small, but at least i have them! My hair isn't weird like his! I'm female! What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!"

" Maka, the reason I love Kid is because he's nice, low tempered, fun, cute, funny, and amazing. He has an amazing body, and his eyes are even prettier than yours. He is my ideal mate, and you cant do anything to change that! I don't care whether he is male or female! I love him, so just lay off!"

Maka stares at Soul with teary eyes. She starts crying and runs out of the house. Liz and tsubaki don't follow her. They instead hug Soul and Kid and congratulate them. Kid blushes then says,

" Thanks you guys, but can you guys leave so we can get dressed?"

They all burst out laughing, then the girls go down stairs and Soul and Kid get dressed and head down stairs. Maka isn't there so the have dinner and watch a movie. Soul and Kid get into their pajamas and go to sleep in Soul's bed after Tsubaki and Liz leave. Kid moves in with Soul after finding out Maka moved in with Black Star. Apparently, after she ran out of the house, she went to his apartment, and well, they " did it". Now they are dating. Soul and Kid end up being together for a long time, then they get married and adopt a Son, who they name Akira. They find out it was the perfect name for him when he goes to first grade, because gets amazing grades. Akira starts at DWMA and becomes an amazing meister. Kid and Soul are very happy with each other and are glad they found each other.

End


End file.
